


Things Will Get Better

by GalranKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I mean, M/M, Suicide mention, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, but i'm not specifying who, cause this is mainly focusing on keith's thoughts, keith has a boyfriend, so feel free to ship him to whoever is your preference, the comfort part that is, towards the end at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalranKeith/pseuds/GalranKeith
Summary: Keith suffers from dysphoria. It's always plaguing his thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me mostly projecting through Keith. Small bits and pieces are tweaked to fit Keith's world (or at least this one I've made for him so that I could vent through him a little easier). I headcanon Keith as transmale, so somehow this is what I did with that? I don't know why I did this. I wrote this on a bad day and now I decided to post it cause why the fuck not? Also, this is unbeta'd.

Keith stood in front the mirror, looking at his naked body. No binder. No nothing. He had just gotten out of the shower. Usually when he finished showering he would quickly put on a binder and some boxers, his back to the mirror. But today, he stopped and stared at his reflection.  


Why? He hated seeing his naked body. At least he hated seeing his chest. It bothered him the most. He had come to terms with not really being able to do much about his genitals. He was okay with it. But his chest... Just knowing he could do something about it, more then binding, actually removing the breasts. He hated it. He couldn't afford it. Not the price nor the recovery time.Keith bit at his lips and covered his breast with his hands and averted his eyes from the mirror. He pressed down on his chest, flattening out the breasts. His eyes flicked to the mirror. He could still see them bulging out the top and sides. Disgusting.  


Why did his boyfriend even like him? He felt disgusting. What bothered him more was that they had gotten into a relationship while Keith still identified as a girl. His boyfriend was there when he figured himself out and was supportive. But Keith couldn't help but think about his boyfriend not seeing him as a man. It was a horrible thought. Tears swam in Keith's eyes. Half his mind told him that that wasn't what his boyfriend thought and the other part screamed and shouted that it was, in fact, what he thought. His boyfriend didn't think of him as a man and even if he said so, he was lying. Just saying whatever he thought would make Keith happy so he would stop annoying him about it. Keith hated that he needed reassurance and validation so much. It was almost a constant need.  


He crouched to the ground suddenly feeling ill. He felt sick all over his body. Why couldn't his brain just shut up? Sometimes he just wanted to make it all stop. He thought about ending it all. But he was to scared to actually go through with it, still though, suicide was always nipping at his thoughts. Always. Why was he like this? His body was wrong, his thoughts wouldn't shut up about it. They gnawed at his brain the moment he woke up, to the time he finally drifted to sleep. But even then, dysphoria would pry it's way into his dreams. He wanted everything to stop.  


What hurt worse was that he wasn't even out yet to some people. He was scared of what they would think. He had to deal with misgendering, he even had to misgender himself. Most times he used neutral pronouns as best he could, but that could only go so far. The tears were spilling over now, falling between his legs onto the bathroom tile, hiccuping sobs forcing themselves past his lips.  


"Keith?"  


Keith's head snapped towards the door, startled.  


"Are you okay in there?"  


"I'm fine." He lied.  


"Can I come in?" His boyfriend whispered.  


In the next moment Keith swung open the bathroom door and flung himself into his boyfriends arms, still naked.  


"Keith?! What's wrong? You're soaked!"  


"Am I a boy to you?" Keith's voice was small and hoarse, like he was trying to force the words out, but also like he didn't really want to ask them either.  


His boyfriend looked down at the smaller man clinging to him like a lifeline. He wrapped his arms around Keith tightly. "Yes, of course."  


Keith nuzzled into his boyfriends chest. Even if his brain thought that his boyfriend only said that so Keith wouldn't annoy him further about it, it still relieved him. Because the other half that really believed his boyfriends words, the more rational side, absorbed it and let the warmth spread through his body and be comforted by those words.  


"Thank you. I'm sorry I ask that so much..." Keith mumbled.  


His boyfriend ran his fingers though Keith's dripping hair, gently combing through tangles. "It's alright, babe. I understand."  


What did Keith do to deserve this person? He wished he was better with feelings and emotions so that he could tell his boyfriend just how he felt, but he wasn't. Nor was he really very affectionate. He looked up into his boyfriends eyes, hoping he would be able to understand. His boyfriend smiled and cupped the side of Keith's face.  


"I know." Was all he said. But that was all he had to say to bring a smile back to Keith's face.  


One day Keith would be alright, or at least all right enough that the dysphoria wouldn't rule his mind as much. And he knew that his boyfriend would be there for him and do what he could.  


Things will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this. At least Keith has a binder (lucky guy...). Again, this is pretty much me just venting through Keith. I'm sorry for this crap haha


End file.
